russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dingdong Avanzado's trifecta on IBC: musical variety shows and judges of reality show
September 20, 2013 Dingdong Avanzado (IBC) He signed a contract with IBC-13 actors, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado immediately made his presence felt in the Kapinoy network with several high-profile undertakings. Following his hugely successful 25th anniversary concert Tatlong Bente Singko that was co-presented by IBC-13 in association with Viva Concerts and Events, among other sponsors. Now, the 45-year old singer-songwriter, recording artist, TV host and actor has his hands full with a brand new series for the Kapinoy network. This month, Avanzado will headline two shows that are part of the network’s new weekend primetime line-up. He will host Avanzado with Rachel Alejandro, Gino Padilla and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha are the world-class performances in It's Partytime, a Sunday musical variety show featuring the artist of Kapinoy stars along with Top Suzara, Jinky Vidal, Paula Bianca, Joshua Cadelina, R&B duo Thyro and Yumi, MMJ, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio, Erich Gonzales, Mario Maurer, Nikki Bacolod, Marvin Ong, Sheng Belmonte, Giu Comia, Charlie Green, Abby Bautista, Anna Luna, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Carlo Lopez, Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo, Meg Imperial, Cogie Domingo, Miguel Aguila, Joanna Morales, Lucas Zamora, Coraleen Waddell, Carlo Lazerna, Janine Tugonon, Bianca Casado, Sofia Andres, Juan Carlos and Juan Miguel Urquico, Pio Balbuena, Robi Domingo, Yam Concepcion, Nathan Barrera, Samantha Flores, Say Alonzo, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Lance Christopher, Ella Cruz, John Wayne Sace, MJ Cayabyab, Anton Alvarez, Shy Carlos and Jake Cuenca. Enthused IBC chief entertainment content officer Laurenti Dyogi, who presented the show to the media together with IBC-13 president and chief executive officer Boots Anson-Roa. Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos hosting the singing reality search show Born to be a Superstar judges are Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla (IBC) Also, Avanzado will be judges with Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca and Joey Albert in the reality singing search show Born to be a Superstar hosted by Anja Aguilar where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV. The reality show for singing superstar amateur singing contests with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents as the star-maker, personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for aspiring young singers who battle it out each week auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform. Auditions nationwide in which, in moments of high emotion, our cameras surprise lucky who get at home, school and work offers them to be spotlight. In the studio, contestants face the music industry professionals. All events leading tio the special night, like auditions, announcements, rehearsals, pictorials and others. With a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 12 to 23 years old and above are qualified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars. Top 12 Finalist are the high school of superstars are Tony dela Paz, Anne Bernardo, Carl Malone Montecido, Vanessa Rangadhol, Kristofer Dangculos, John Michael, Jet Barrun, Muriel Lomadilla, Melvin Rimas, Ronald Humarag, Veejay Aragon and Shanne Velasco to becoming the next singing idol superstars with tardom superstar showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s singing superstar fans when a finalists from weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for semifinals and P1 million pesos cash prizes for grand finals with a music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. In addition to being a Kapinoy talent, Dingdong is also the head of IBC-13’s music business unit. “I will oversee the musical content of IBC-13 shows and write songs for its new shows,” Dingdong told IBCNews.com and other members of the entertainment media his contract.